Is This Paradise Or A Nightmare?
by BTRLove12
Summary: When James' old crush from High School comes back into the picture, Kendall has to compete for James' love but what happens when James rejects his old crush? Will he seek revenge? And on who? Read to find out! Kames/Cargan! SLASH.


**A/N: Okay so on "Friends Make Better Lovers" I am stumped so….I decided to make another story and work through that one.**

**Shout out to ****_Love and Heartz_**** for helping me out! :D**

**On to the story!**

"Is This Paradise Or A Nightmare?"

Chapter 1

It was a typical morning in apartment 2J, Carlos and Logan arguing about which sit their going to take at breakfast, Katie playing online poker, Mama Knight slaving over the stove making a breakfast we all would enjoy, James hogging the bathroom to make his hair look like 'Model material' and Kendall just sitting quietly in the background tweeting on his phone.

"Breakfast is ready!" Mama Knight yelled and instantly everybody gathered around the table, taking a sit. Everybody LOVED Mama Knight's cooking. Kendall can't think of one person who didn't praise the auburn haired woman for her cooking. Hell, he can't even think of a person who didn't have dinner with the Knight family.

"Oh my gosh Mama Knight you made PANCAKES!" Carlos shouted taking a helping full of pancakes and drenching it in syrup.

"Think you have enough syrup there dude?" Kendall asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Kendizzl-e, yo-u can neve-r have eeeenough syrup!" Carlos said with his mouth full of pancakes.

Kendall just laughed and shook his head, their was no reasoning with the Latino male when it came to syrup, corn dogs, Mama Knights cooking and his helmet.

"Hey Mama Knight, can Carlos and I go down to the pool after breakfast?" Logan asked.

"Sure sweetheart. Just be back by 11 tonight whatever you do." She smiled.

Mama Knight knew Carlos and Logan were in a relationship and she was totally okay with it. At the thought of Logan and Carlos in a relationship made Kendall's heart twinge with jealousy. Jealousy of the smart boy being able to be in a romantic relationship with his best friend. Kendall looked up at the brunette boy who he had a major crush on and stared dreamingly. The brunette boy was so engulfed with the food on his plate that he didn't even notice the blonde staring intently at him. Kendall looked to the left of the table and saw the smart boy and the Latino boy staring lovingly into each others eyes and that sight alone broke Kendall fragile little heart.

"Mom, can I be excused?" Kendall asked his mother. His heart was hurting too much that he needed to get away and calm down before he flipped out on everyone which, was very near.

Mama Knight smiled warmly as she simply nodded. Kendall getting the okay, got up went up the stairs. Leaving a confused apartment 2J. Kendall was tired of having his heart broken over and over again. He was tired of seeing the smart boy and the Latino boy always doing cute little couple gestures that made Kendall burn with jealousy. He wanted to be doing those things with James. He wanted to be staring lovingly into James' eyes, to be kissing him, cuddling with him, feeding him, all those cute things couples do.

Kendall heard a knock on the door, "probably mom asking if I want my food." Kendall thought,

"Come in." He said dryly, no emotion behind it whatsoever.

Kendall looked up at seeing the door open, his eyes went wide when he saw who it was.. James. As James began to walk closer, the blondes breath hitched.

"Hey, you okay?" James asked taking a sit on the bed next to Kendall.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kendall said lying, forcing a smile.

"Kendall, I know you. What's going on?" James asked looking at Kendall.

"Oh nothing. I just didn't get a good night's sleep last night." Kendall smiled.

"Oh okay. Why don't you take a nap? That may make you feel better." James said shrugging. He has no idea that won't help….AT ALL. Kendall thought.

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna read and chill."

"Okay, that's cool. Oh hey, Camille and Lucy are hav-" James stopped talking at his phone vibrating. He scrunched his eyebrows as he read the text than he smiled and started to quickly text back. He smiled before putting his phone in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Kendall asked burning with curiosity.

"Okay an old friend from high school." He smiled. "He said he saw our band poster in Wal-Mart and he decided to text me and see how I'm doing. He wants to catch up."

Kendall smiled "That's awesome bro!"

"Yeah, we were really close." James frowned. "We lost contact cause I pursued my dream and he pursued his."

"Oh. Sounds about right." Kendall said shrugging.

"Yep. Anyways, As I was saying before getting a text, Lucy and Camille are having a party tonight. Wanna come? Its gonna be fun!" James smiled.

Kendall shook his head no. "No thanks. Since I didn't get a good nights sleep last night, I wanna get to bed early." Which was a complete lie.

"Oh okay. No problem. Well, I'm gonna go shower, see ya." James said grabbing his clothes and going into the shower leaving his phone on the bed… hmm… Whoever this guy was, James seemed to think highly of him. Kendall than felt a phone vibrate and he grabbed his phone to check it but he had no messages, no voicemails, no tweets and no e-mails. He looked down at the phone on the bed and realized that it was James' phone that had gone off. Kendall shrugged it off as he began to read a hockey magazine but he kept reading the same line. _The Minnesota Wilds are going to the playoffs. _Kendall read over and over again. Curiosity got the best of him so he quickly put the magazine down and grabbed James' phone, opening James' text messages. Kendall began reading the conversation James had with this old friend.

"

Hey, James, it's Eric from high school! Just came across a poster of you in Wal-mart! It says your in a band called Big Time Rush? Man, we needa catch up! txt me?" So Eric is his name, Kendall thought

"Eric? Oh my gosh dude! How are you? Yeah, I am." James than added a smiley. A freaking smiley! James was too God damn cute!

"Yep, it's me! Haha. I'm doing great! How about you? Still flirting with cute boys?" Wait…did that just say boys? Oh my God.. James is gay…GAY! A surge of excitement shot through Kendall but it soon demolished when he heard someone clear their throat, Kendall jumped and dropped the phone out of his hands and looked up with wide eyes.

"Can I help you with something?" James asked with his arms crossed walking over to Kendall and taking his Iphone.

"N-no." Kendall stuttered out.

"Why were you going through my stuff?" James asked getting angry.

"I-I wasn't!" Kendall said defensively.

"Yes you were! That's my privacy Kendall!" He nearly shouted.

Kendall put his head down. "Sorry, I won't do it again."

"Better not or I won't be so forgiving next time." And with that, he disappeared into the bathroom once again.

Kendall soon felt bad, he didn't mean to snoop he just did it without thinking. Kendall sighed as he picked up his hockey magazine again. This time being able to finish the page.

* * *

"Logie, can we play Marco Polo in the water?! You be Marco and I will be Polo?" Carlos asked his boyfriend who was intently reading a doctor's book on how to stitch a gash.

Logan sighed bringing the book away from his face. "Carlos, I'm reading this," Logan pointed to the book bringing it back up to his face and continued reading.

"Please Logie-Bear!" Carlos pouted putting his bottom lip out.

"Don't even try that look with me." Logan said sternly.

"PWWWEEEAAAASEEE" Carlos said increasing his sad face.

"Maybe later." Logan said continuing to read.

"Fine." The Latino boy huffed and layed down with a pout. He would sigh every now and than to emphasize that he was not happy with his boyfriend not giving him the attention he wanted.

"Carlos, I'm not playing Marco Polo. Stop trying to make me all sad and give into your facial expressions." Logan said sitting up and looking at the Latino boy who was currently pouting and throwing a tantrum like a two year old.

"Whatever Logie. I'll just play with someone else" Carlos said standing up and taking off his shirt. Carlos didn't miss how the smart boy was staring at the Latinos toned chest.

"On second thought, Marco Polo sounds great." Logan smiled and instantly the Latino was dragging the smart boy into the pool.

* * *

Logan has been searching for Carlos for the past hour, unable to find him. Logan finally gave up and opened his eyes, seeing the Latino boy sitting on edge of the pool with his face plastered with a big smirk.

"Really Carlos? That's no fair! During Marco Polo you don't get out of the water! You stay in the water." Logan said shaking his head at his unbelievable boyfriend

"No, you didn't specify." Carlos said crossing his arms.

"I thought you knew. It's the basic rules of Marco Polo!" Logan said getting irritated at his boyfriends lack of knowledge.

"Well, I made up a new rule, you can come out of the water." Carlos stood up. "COME GET ME!" Carlos shouted running out of the pool area.

Logan sighed. "I need new friends." He said this as he ran after his obnoxious boyfriend whom he loves to death.

* * *

**A/N: BAMMM! Lol**


End file.
